


on the loose

by coz



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coz/pseuds/coz
Summary: What do sacred monkeys, curses, and ice-cream have in common? Nothing really, but they make for one interesting adventure along the waters of the New World.





	on the loose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaed/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> Many thanks to [subnivean](http://archiveofourown.org/users/subnivean/pseuds/subnivean) for all the help! You're the best. ♥

It was a warm day onboard the Sunny as the Straw Hat pirates sailed along the waters of the New World. The crew were preparing to dock the ship as they approached a small island. 

With the anchor down, Luffy stepped out onto the pier. He couldn’t help but smile when the sun hit his face. They’d had a severe lack of it lately. Upon arrival, they were greeted by a group of children handing out flowers. Their eyes went wide when Luffy greeted them. “Yo!”

“You’re Straw Hat Luffy!” a kid with curly pink hair said. 

Luffy grinned. “Yup!” The kid handed him a flower and then ran off; Luffy was reminded of Coby, but maybe it was just the hair. The other kids crowded the Straw Hats, yelling over one another and asking a whole lot of questions.

Robin used her devil fruit powers to make room. Her arms gently encircled the children and carried them back a step, so the crew could finish disembarking. 

“So cool!” a bunch of them yelled, followed by, “How did you do that!?” and, “Can you do that again? Please!”

Smiling, Robin summoned a pair of arms behind the children. One of the hands poked a kid on the shoulder. He immediately turned and shrieked, causing the other kids to turn around too. With the kids’ attention elsewhere, the crew took the opportunity to get around them and find their footing on the pier.

“What’s the plan, Luffy?” Chopper asked as they walked along the pier and onto solid pavement. The kids were in close pursuit.

Luffy raised an eyebrow. “Plan? Eh. I just want meat!” 

Nami rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. “Food it is then.”

“Eh, you want meat?” one of the kids asked. The other kids caught up and stood behind him. “Only royalty get to eat meat here.”

Luffy was mid-moan when he was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice. “I’m sure we could work something out.” An older man dressed in a velvet red robe with a gold sash smiled at them. He was accompanied by the pink-haired kid. 

The group of kids immediately straightened up and slightly bowed their heads. A series of “Your Majesty’s” could be heard. The majority of the crew joined in with the children.

When Sanji, Luffy, and Zoro didn’t, Nami flicked them all. “Show some respect.” 

“Yes, Nami-swan,” Sanji said and bowed his head.

When Luffy didn’t oblige, she whispered, “You might get meat if you do.” That had Luffy following orders immediately. Zoro frowned but followed, too.

“Now, now. Less of that,” the older man said. He approached Luffy. “You must be Straw Hat Luffy. I am King Novo of the Novon tribe and island. It is nice to meet you.” He extended his hand. 

Luffy lifted his head and shook King Novo’s hand. “Can we have m—“ Luffy began, but was interrupted by Sanji’s hand going over his mouth. 

“It’s nice to meet you, too,” Sanji said. “Our captain was just wondering where we could find something to eat.” Luffy licked Sanji’s hand. Sanji grimaced and pulled away. Usopp and Chopper looked to one another, their cheeks puffed up as they tried to muffle their laughter. It didn’t work. Sanji narrowed his eyes on them, effectively draining all their laughter. 

King Novo nodded. “Of course. It would be our pleasure to have you dine with us for dinner. Please follow me this way.” He turned to the pink-haired kid. “Julian, you go ahead and inform the kitchen that we have guests.” Julian nodded and once again bolted off. “What brings the Straw Hats to my fine island today?” King Novo asked as they strolled through the town. 

There were market stalls on either side of the path. They were shabby, run-down, and void of customers. Surprisingly, they had a range of items from clothes to herbs to tools for sale, though, the majority of it looked old, covered in dust — like it hadn’t been touched in years. Zoro took interest in some sharpening stones while Chopper stood awe-stricken at the range of medicinal items. One shopkeeper approached Zoro, his eyes lit up like it was his birthday. He opened his mouth, but snapped it shut and stood up straight upon seeing King Novo. Stall owners and locals alike all straightened up when King Novo passed by.

“Just following the log-pose,” Nami eventually answered, which was mostly true, but they were also trying to lay low from Marines. Nami had intentionally steered them into bad weather; the fact they had arrived at such a warm island was sheer luck.

“Ah, I see.”

In the distance, a castle came into focus. It was grand in size and ivory in colour. The variation of stones used to build it looked aged and its paint was chipped, but it only added to its character; it retained an air of royalty, surrounded by four tall towers and an even taller keep. 

Luffy whistled as they approached it. “Wow. That is one big castle!” he said, starry-eyed. Chopper wore the same awed expression.

“Wait until you see inside,” King Novo said. Luffy grinned and increased his pace.

When they walked across the drawbridge, Luffy’s eyes widened. A moat surrounded the castle. “Are there any crocodiles down there?” he asked.

King Novo chuckled. “No. That’s just a popular myth. Plenty of fish dwell in there, though.”

Usopp squealed. “I just saw a huge piranha!” He pointed across the moat.

“Where!? Can I eat it!?” Luffy ran to Usopp’s side. He followed Usopp’s finger but frowned. “Where?”

“It was there. I swear!” Usopp said. 

Sanji chuckled. “Come on, you two,” he said, giving them both a push.

“This way.” King Novo gestured towards the arched entrance.

When they walked inside, they were met with a spacious courtyard. They were surrounded by high stone walls and armoured turrets. 

Franky rubbed his chin as he looked around. “Get many visitors?” The castle, despite its age, appeared to have been updated and maintained for modern weaponry to fix in. With everything from traditional cannons to robotic arrow carts, it was ready for combat.

“No, not really. We’re a small island and we don’t have much to offer, other than this castle and our shrines,” King Novo said.

They approached two tall doors, a deep red brown colour, like mahogany. Joining the doors was an array of locks and latches, some rusted, some shiny new. King Novo clapped his hands twice and one by one the latches undid themselves. The doors slowly swung open. 

There were whistles all around as the Straw Hats took in the grand yet minimalistic hall. A long dining table, with chairs, was in the middle, set up for a feast. A wide staircase lined the back wall. It went higher than they could see. The ceiling was arched and impossibly high with intricate spiral patterns that played tricks on one’s eyes. An abstract mural composed of circles of blue hues covered one side of the wall, while a chunk of writing in an unfamiliar language was engraved in the opposite one. Robin approached the writing. 

“Ancient Novon?” she asked.

King Novo’s eyes widened. “You can read it?” he asked. Robin shook her head. King Novo sighed. “Ah, a pity. We lost the exact translation a few years ago, when elder Diavo passed away. But it is Ancient Novon scripture.” 

“Ah,” Robin said. She reached out to touch the scripture, but pulled her hand back at the last second, frowning.

In the corner of the room Brook spotted a grand, old-fashioned organ; its pipes were taller than Brook himself. He turned to King Novo. “May I?” he asked. 

“Of course, but first we shall eat,” King Novo said.

“Great idea!” Luffy hollered and ran to the table. Everyone took their seats. Zoro was last and, as such, was left to sit next to Luffy. Zoro wasn’t too fussed, so long as his alcohol wasn’t stolen, he would be fine.

Footsteps echoed throughout the hall from the staircase. A young lady entered and the hall went silent. She projected elegance, dressed in a gold dress that hung off her shoulders and puffed from the waist down. She gave a slight, hesitant nod; her eyes were kind and her smile welcoming. Sanji was already getting up from his seat.

“No, no. Please don’t get up on my account!” the lady said. She spoke clearly though her girlish voice belied her appearance. 

King Novo stood as well, though, and gestured to the lady. “Everyone, I’d like you to meet my daughter, Princess Isa.”

Everyone gave a curt nod except Sanji who had gotten down on one knee and presented her the flower the kids had given them earlier. “For you, Princess,” he said. 

“Thank you,” she said, gracious as she accepted the flower. She tucked it into the crook of her ear before she took her seat at the head of the table next to her father. “It is very nice to have some guests. Especially ones as famous as yourselves.”

“Thank you for having us,” Nami said. 

The smell of roast beef lingered in the air and Luffy’s stomach made an audible growl. Everyone laughed. 

“Can we start?” he asked.

King Novo smiled. “Of course. Eat to your heart’s content!”

“Yosh!” Luffy said and immediately went for the large leg of meat in the center of the table. Zoro reached straight for the wine. It wasn’t his preferred alcoholic beverage, but it would do. 

The Straw Hats lost themselves in the feast, hands - mostly Luffy’s - flew everywhere. Any pretense of etiquette required while in the presence of royalty was long gone. The table was filled with chatter, laughter, and even arguments. Bellies were full by the time dessert came out, but, upon seeing the huge chocolate cake, they all insisted they had room for a bit more.

With the food finished, Brook began to play the organ. His fingers danced over the keys, creating a slow, whimsical melody which everyone hummed along to.

Luffy slouched in his chair, rubbing his bloated belly. “That was so good. I’m stuffed.”

“I’m glad,” said King Novo. “Meat here is a luxury; we have it imported from other islands. This island is known for its pescetarian lifestyle.”

“Eh?”

Princess Isa smiled. “It means we eat fish and plant-based foods, but not meat. Meat is reserved for special occasions,” she said.

Sanji nodded. His experience in the food industry had provided him knowledge of many diets and lifestyle choices. “Is this lifestyle due to ethical reasons or because meat is hard to come by?”

“It dates back to the origins of our tribe. Eating meat was considered a sin. Nowadays, we’re not as strict — so it is mostly due to the shortage of it here.”

“I feel kind of bad… Are you sure it was okay to serve us all that meat?” Nami said.

King Novo sat up straight and smiled. “Do not worry, there is a way you can repay us.”

“Eh?” Nami frowned and turned to Luffy. “This is coming out of your Beri.”

“No, no. We are not after your money,” King Novo said. 

Usopp leaned forwards, hands clasped. “Then what are you after?”

“We request that Straw Hat Luffy marry my daughter, Princess Isa.”

Princess Isa looked down, her cheeks red. 

“I’ll marry her!” Sanji said, heart-eyed, slamming his fists on the table. “I would make an excellent husband.”

“No. It must be Luffy.” King Novo looked Luffy in the eyes. “What do you say, Luffy?”

Luffy frowned. “No way.”

King Novo strummed has fingers on the table. “And if I say you have no choice?”

Robin coughed. “Luffy cannot. He already has somebody,” she said. All eyes fell onto her. She smiled.

“Is this true, Straw Hat Luffy?” King Novo asked, his brows furrowed.

Luffy nodded.

“Who was so lucky to be first to your heart then?”

“First?” Luffy said. “Zoro was first to—“ Zoro pinched Luffy’s thigh. “Ow! What did you do that for?”

King Novo narrowed his eyes on Zoro. “Zoro? You are his partner?”

Zoro opened his mouth to respond when he felt someone kick his foot. He looked across the table to see all eyes on him. His jaw clenched and he forced a smile. “Uh… Yeah,” he said and looked down at his fists. Zoro blamed the alcohol for his flushed face.

King Novo crossed his arms. “Prove it.”

“That’s stupid. How are they meant to ‘prove it’?” Nami said.

“Kiss.”

Zoro’s fist on his thigh tightened. 

“No way!” Usopp said, crossing his arms. He sat back. “PDA is gross and we’re sick of seeing them kiss.” Zoro mentally thanked Usopp, resourceful as ever with excuses.

King Novo, however, did not look convinced. 

Zoro gulped but calmed when Luffy placed his hand over Zoro’s. That was all the encouragement he needed. He took a deep breath and then just went for it. He grabbed Luffy by the shirt and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. When they separated, Luffy was grinning. Zoro smiled.

King Novo rolled his eyes. “Like that is going to convince anybody.”

Zoro’s hands went straight to his swords. “Well, that’s all you’re getting, you perverted old man.”

Luffy placed his hand on Zoro’s wrist and Zoro let go of his swords. “Zoro’s right. Besides, how does a kiss prove anything? People kiss all the time,” Luffy said.

Princess Isa looked up, biting her lip. “Ah. I must apologise on behalf of my father. Please do not be upset, he is merely looking out for the future of this island,” she said.

Franky hummed. “The island seems fine. How would marrying Luffy help?”

“Our economy has declined due to a lack of visitors. People aren’t willing to brave the stormy weather to get here. Luffy’s presence would put this place on the map. It would attract visitors.”

Franky didn’t look convinced. “And the Marines.”

“We’re on good terms with the Marines. As my husband, Luffy would be protected here.” Princess Isa smiled but her eyes were downcast. “But we understand if you do not want to.” 

“Isa—” King Novo started, but Princess Isa shook her head, her blonde curls bounced from side to side.

“Father, we will figure something out,” she said and turned to Luffy. “You and your crew are more than welcome to stay here a few nights.”

“Sounds good!” Luffy said.

Usopp frowned. “But Luffy—“

“No buts. We’ll stay here tonight and explore the island tomorrow.”

King Novo sighed. “My daughter is much too kind, but she is right. Do not worry yourselves about it; it is our problem.”

“There must be some way we can help you,” Nami said. She refused to part with her beri, but like her mother, Belle-mere, had always said: repay kindness with kindness.

“Just your presence here is enough,” Princess Isa said. She clapped her hands together and stood up. “I can show you to your rooms now, if you would like.” Luffy nodded.

Princess Isa took them up the staircase; at one point Usopp asked whether they were never ending. When they eventually reached the right floor, they were met with a long, dark hallway, dimly lit by oil lamps spaced along the walls. Oil paintings of people were hung in between.

Luffy stopped in front of one of the paintings. “Who’s that?” he asked, tilting his head. “He kind of looks like Bon Clay.” Zoro came up behind Luffy to look and hummed. 

“Let me see,” Usopp said and joined Luffy and Zoro. “He looks nothing like Bon Clay!”

“He does so,” Luffy insisted. 

Chopper approached the painting and burst out in giggles. “That’s definitely not Bon Clay,” he said. 

Sanji eyed the painting, rolled his eyes and chuckled. “You fools. Why am I not surprised.”

Luffy shrugged while Zoro’s hands went straight to his swords. “Who are you calling fools, huh?”

“You two. Obviously,” Sanji said.

Zoro moved to unsheathe his sword, but stopped when Luffy wrapped an arm around him and pulled him and Sanji in, laughing loudly. 

Sanji raised an eyebrow. “What’s so funny?”

“That makes you all fools for following me!” Luffy said.

Robin chuckled. “He’s got a point,” she said.

“Yep. No regrets from me,” Franky said, grinning. He fist-bumped Luffy.

Princess Isa coughed. “That door behind you caters to one couple.” She looked to Luffy and Zoro. “Luffy, Zoro, please make yourselves comfortable there.” Sanji snickered.

“Act—” Zoro started, but stopped when Luffy grabbed his wrist.

“Come on, Zoro. Let’s check it out!” he said.

Zoro shrugged, eyes glazed, though that could’ve just been caused by the alcohol. “Okay.”

Luffy and Zoro entered the room, leaving Princess Isa to situate the others. The room was huge. A king-size bed with a gold frame was positioned in the center and a candle chandelier hung from the ceiling. A large embroidered rug with intricate swirling patterns and gold trimming covered the floor. Two chairs, velvet red and gold-framed, sat by the window. Luffy jumped onto the bed while Zoro walked over to the window. Its red curtains were drawn. It overlooked the castle gardens.

“Ah, this bed is so comfy,” Luffy said. He laid back and spread out his arms and legs. “I could just fall asleep like this.”

“You’re going to sleep this early?” Zoro nodded in the direction of the window. “It’s only just getting dark.”

Luffy closed his eyes and patted the space next to him. “Come feel.”

Zoro sat on the edge of the bed, but was quickly pulled backwards as Luffy wrapped an arm around his waist. Zoro lay flat on his back with Luffy’s arm resting over his stomach; he put his arms behind his head and watched as the candles in the chandelier flickered.

“It is pretty comfy,” he said.

Luffy grinned. “Told you.” 

He rolled onto his side and watched Zoro’s face. Zoro turned to him. “Something on my face?”

“Just this,” Luffy said, and reached across. He cupped Zoro’s cheek and ran his thumb gently along the scar over his eye. Zoro eased into the touch. “You’re hiding cool eye powers, aren’t you?”

Zoro laughed. “Maybe.” He used his finger to trace the scar on Luffy’s chest. “What are you hiding, then?”

Luffy frowned and tilted his head slightly. “Nothing… as far as I know.” He yawned and rested his hand on Zoro’s chest. “Sleep?”

Zoro closed his eyes. “Yeah,” he said. Luffy shuffled closer and threw his leg over him before closing his eyes. 

When morning came around, Zoro was awoken by two things. One: the sunlight beaming in through the window, and two: the incoherent mumblings of Luffy. He had no idea what Luffy was rambling on about, but he was fully aware of how Luffy was pressed up against his back, effectively spooning him. Zoro didn’t move, though. He merely closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

Half an hour later, Sanji kicked open their door. “I knew it!” he hollered, pointing at Luffy and Zoro, and dropping the towels and clothes he had in his hand.

Luffy opened his eyes and rubbed them. “Sanji?”

“Ignore him,” Zoro said, unmoving.

The rest of the crew came in behind Sanji. “Knew what?” Franky asked.

“Those two! They’re, you know,” Sanji said and made a vague gesture with his hands. Franky tilted his head. “I can’t say it! There are ladies present!”

Zoro sat up and glared at Sanji. “Get your mind out of the gutter, shit-cook,” he said.

“But—”

Nami smiled, but it was a smile the crew knew not to mess with. “Now, now, Sanji-kun. There are ladies present,” she said, her voice laced with sarcasm. She pulled on his arm, gaining all his attention, and walked him out of the room. “We’ll leave you two to get changed.” The rest of the crew followed.

With a yawn, Luffy sat up and stretched his arms out. “I slept so well!”

Zoro smiled. “Me too.” He eyed the pile of clothes and towels Sanji had left by the door. “I suppose we should get ready.” Luffy hummed. They got up, grabbed the clean clothes and towels, and headed to the communal bathroom.

Luffy and Zoro caught up with the others downstairs having breakfast. No one said a word about the morning’s events. Well, that was until Chopper asked, “Did you sleep well?” 

Luffy grinned. “Sure did!”

Sanji snickered. Zoro’s jaw clenched before he leaned over the table and grabbed him by the collar.

“What is your problem?” Zoro said.

“Don’t have one, but seems like you do, little spoon,” Sanji said.

Zoro shoved Sanji backwards. “Says the person who sleeps with his teddy bear.” Sanji landed on his ass.

“Pft. Would rather a teddy bear over either of you two,” he said as he got back up. He wiped his hands on his pants and reached over to grab Zoro but was stopped when Robin summoned two arms and pulled him back.

“What’s all the fuss about?” King Novo said as he approached the table. “Is the food not to your liking?”

“No, it’s great. Thank you,” Nami said. She gestured to Sanji and Zoro. “Don’t mind those two. They bicker all the time. You get used to it.”

“Ah, I see.” King Novo turned to Luffy, who was busy stuffing bread into his mouth. “How long will you and your crew be staying?”

Luffy turned to Nami. “The log pose ready?” he asked. Nami nodded. “We explore today and leave tomorrow.”

“You’re welcome to stay longer,” King Novo said, but Luffy was more interested in Usopp’s breakfast.

The crew split up into groups of three. Luffy, Chopper, and Zoro in one, Robin, Nami, and Brook in another, and Sanji, Usopp, and Franky in the last.

"We'll all meet back at the castle for dinner," Nami said. Everyone nodded, except for Robin.

“Wait,” Robin said, “I’d really love to see one of the shrines. Could I join Luffy’s group?”

Brook gasped. “Do you not like me, Robin-san? I promise I won’t ask you to show me your panties.” 

Nami frowned. “I thought you were gonna look for treasure with us?”

“A treasure hunt?” Chopper stepped forward. “That sounds fun! I’ll swap with you, Robin! That okay, Nami?”

“Yeah, sure,” Nami said but she didn’t tear her eyes away from Robin.

Luffy's group ventured into the forest, walking along an undefined foot-path made from many walkers going the same route. It led to one of the Novon shrines on the island. The shrine promised ancient scripture, antique weapons, and even monkeys. It was a bit of a trek to get there, but the three soldiered on. At one point, a snake slithered around Luffy's ankle. Luffy remained oblivious to it until Robin summoned arms to remove it.

When they finally arrived outside the shrine, they were greeted with a nod by a short, elderly man dressed in white robes. "Welcome, young ones," he said.

"Hello," Robin said.

Luffy whipped his head from left to right. "Where are the monkeys?" As if on cue, a small baby one dropped onto his head. "Eh!? Where did you come from?"

The elder chuckled and pointed up. Above them, large tree branches intertwined and left little room for sun to shine through. A few monkeys could be seen sitting; a smaller one was busy whacking another with a twig.

"Cool!" Luffy said. The monkey on his head jumped down to the ground, grabbed hold of Luffy's bag, and ran off to the trunk of one of the large trees shading them. It climbed the tree with ease, even holding the bag.

Luffy gaped. "Oi! My lunch is in there!" he said, but the monkey was already hidden among the leaves of the tree. Luffy pouted before rolling his shoulders back. He shook out his arms. One arm reached behind him to hold onto a boulder. Once he had a firm hold on it he launched his other arm high into the tree. He managed to wrap his arm around a thick branch at the top. He grinned at Robin and Zoro.

"Luffy!" Zoro said, but it was too late; Luffy let go of the rock keeping him grounded. He was flung up high into the tree, among the monkeys’ den. Zoro just shook his head, but he was smiling. Robin chuckled.

The monkeys were crowding Luffy fast, though, and he lost sight of the one with his bag. Robin didn't, though. The monkey was distancing itself from the crowd. Robin summoned arms and attempted to reclaim the bag from the monkey. The monkey wasn’t giving it up, though, and it turned into a match of tug-o-war. 

"Luffy, look for my arms!" Robin said. But the monkeys had completely surrounded him; he could not be seen.

When Luffy didn't immediately respond, Zoro went to unsheathe his sword, smirking. "I've been itching for a fight, and these monkeys kind of remind me of my time training," he said.

The elder waved his arms about and walked up to him as quickly as he could, shaking his head. "No, you mustn't! They are sacred animals."

"Tch." Zoro released his grip on his sword handle. "Oi, Luffy. Get your ass out here now," he said.

Robin continued to pull the bag from the monkey. A bead of sweat ran down her forehead. “Stronger than I thought,” she said. She smiled, ever so sweetly, before summoning a third arm. She began to tickle the monkey, who quickly let go of the bag to fend her off. Robin’s summoned arms let the bag drop from the tree; it fell into Zoro’s arms. 

Luffy’s laughter erupted from the trees and the monkeys began to dispel. A pair of arms shot out from among the tree leaves and the hands grabbed hold of Zoro's shoulders. Before Zoro could react, Luffy came flying towards him. Zoro screwed his eyes shut and braced for impact. But it never came, thanks to Robin’s quick thinking; she had summoned arms to shield Zoro’s head and hold Luffy’s at a distance. Fortunately, their heads didn’t collide, but Luffy had somehow managed to wrap his legs around Zoro’s waist.

Zoro opened his eyes. Robin’s summoned arms disappeared and Zoro was face to face with Luffy, mere centimetres apart. Luffy clung to him and grinned. "Hello," he said.

Zoro smiled and pinched Luffy's cheeks. "Hey," he said.

A cough interrupted them. The elder man smiled and gestured to the staircase beyond the trees. "The shrine awaits you."

Luffy hopped off of Zoro and grabbed his bag from Robin. They climbed the few stairs and jaws dropped. The shrine was beautiful. It was framed by four gold pillars and in the center of it stood a gold statue of a woman with a gaze so fierce it was intimidating. Rows of colourful flowers, from daisies to daffodils, surrounded the statue. Wooden lattices, with grapevines woven through, joined the pillars into an open-front enclosure.

"It's lovely, isn't it?" came an unfamiliar voice. Two women in long white robes emerged from behind the shrine, arms linked; a bald man, dressed the same, followed behind with his nose in the air.

"It's beautiful," Robin said. Her eyes travelled to some of the engraved text at the bottom of the statue, and she frowned.

“What is it?” one of the ladies asked. 

“I was just wondering, do you know what this says?”

The man snorted. “Duh. Everyone knows what it says.”

The younger of the two women rolled her eyes. “Don’t mind him,” she said. “He’s just bitter after hearing your captain is already promised to someone else.”

Zoro crossed his arms. “What’s that got to do with him?”

The man’s face went red. “Nothing!”

The other woman cackled. “He thought he would have a chance with your navigator!” 

Robin chuckled. “Highly unlikely. Even if we were stuck on this island.” 

“So cruel,” the man said.

The older woman pointed to the engraved text that had captivated Robin. “The larger text on the top line says: ‘In unity, strength; in understanding, harmony.’”

The younger woman nodded. “And the chunk underneath that says: ‘The deep root and the spreading branch is where true peace dwells; to grow forever, with no intention of harm, only to offer a place to rest, a stable earth.’ The statue is of Lira, the founder of this island and tribe. Beautiful, don’t you think?”

“Yes. Very,” Robin said. “Do you mind if we take a look around? The gardens up here look wonderful.”

“But of course! If there’s anything you need, please feel free to find us in the cottage — it’s the only building up here, you can’t miss it,” the younger woman said. Her eyes widened. “Oh, and please call me Serena.” She gestured to the other two, “Baba, Mindo, and I are the priests responsible for maintaining this shrine.” She withdrew a pamphlet from inside her robe and handed it to Robin. 

Baba smiled while Mindo kept sneaking glances between Luffy and Zoro. He looked away when Zoro caught him. Zoro frowned. He exhaled and reached for Luffy’s hand and intertwined their fingers. Luffy was warm and smiled at him. Zoro’s cheeks lit up and he smiled back.

They followed the path around the shrine; it led to the flower gardens. In the distance was a small quaint cottage, just as Serena had said. 

Flower beds were aligned on either side of the path. The vivid pink carnations flourished under the sun and scents of vanilla and honey drifted on the breeze from the delicate honeysuckles. They arrived at the sunflowers, vibrant and yellow, and Robin hummed. 

“Did you notice anything peculiar on the way here?” she asked.

“No, not that I’m aware of,” Zoro said.

“Like what?” Luffy said.

Robin’s eyes travelled to the cottage where the priests had retreated to. “Large hoof prints. Recent. Crossing the path we took through the forest.”

“Huh? But the only animals they have here are the sacred monkeys,” Zoro said.

Robin smiled. “Exactly.” She turned and slowly walked back along the path. 

Luffy and Zoro looked at one another, brows furrowed in confusion.

“Robin! Wait up!” Luffy called. He and Zoro broke into a jog to catch up with her.

They pulled up alongside her. “What are you saying?” Zoro asked.

“I’ll explain when we get back to the others,” she said. 

As they walked past the shrine, she paused to take another look at the ancient text. Luffy looked to Zoro, who just shrugged. 

They walked past the monkeys’ trees — Luffy made sure to keep a tight grip on his bag — and back along the path they came. It was lucky they had Robin to lead, even if they were just following a path. Zoro’s sense of direction would most likely lead them astray, and Luffy wasn’t much better. 

Robin came to an abrupt stop. Luffy walked right into her back. 

“Why’d you stop?” Luffy asked around a mouthful of his sandwich. 

She pointed at the ground: hoof prints were visible in the dirt. They were much bigger than Chopper’s. They must have been fresh because they had stamped over the footprints Robin, Luffy, and Zoro left on their way to the shrine.

Luffy swallowed the remainder of his sandwich. “This means they have meat, right?”

“You would think so,” Robin said.

Luffy grinned. “Good,” he said.

They made it back into town mid-afternoon and met up with the rest of the crew at the castle. Nami took in Luffy’s disheveled appearance. “Why am I not surprised?”

“Eh?” Luffy looked down his body. He was covered in scratches and his clothes had several rips. “It was the monkey’s fault.”

Nami just shook her head. Luffy was hopeless.

“I should disinfect those scratches,” Chopper said. He took his bag off his back and looked through it before withdrawing a mini first-aid kit. He approached Luffy. ”What happened with the monkey?”

“Stole my bag. Had to get it back,” Luffy said, while Chopper took a look at his arms. “I’m fine, Chopper. These little scratches are nothing.”

“That’s for me to decide,” Chopper said. He opened his first-aid kit and covered his hooves in alcohol-based sanitiser, then he took out some antiseptic wipes and got to work on wiping Luffy’s scratches. Luffy sighed. 

“Oh, Robin-chan! I was just telling Nami-san about this lovely ice-cream parlour I saw on the way through town. Would you care to join us?” Sanji said.

Nami stared at him, eyebrow raised. “Us?” she said.

“Of course!”

Robin smiled. “Ice-cream would be nice.” Sanji flailed but stopped when she added, “I think we should all go.”

Sanji sighed. “Okay, fine. We’ll all go.” 

“Yosh! Ice-cream!” Luffy said and punched his arm in the air. 

“Luffy! Don’t move!” Chopper said as he finished up wiping Luffy’s scratches.

“Heh, sorry Chopper. And thanks.”

Chopper shook his head but he was grinning. “Dammit, don’t think your words make me happy or anything!” he said, and packed away his first-aid kid. Luffy just laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.

Luffy stood up and turned to the crew. “Let’s go!”

“Aye, Captain.”

Surprisingly, it didn’t take long for those wanting ice-cream to be served. The crew voted Luffy to go last since he would most likely devour his so fast and end up stealing everyone else’s. Nami ordered mint chocolate chip, Robin a raspberry ripple, Sanji vanilla, Chopper bubblegum, Zoro green tea, Usopp toffee, and Luffy cookies and cream. He wanted to order a combination of flavours, but Nami cut him off and reluctantly handed the cashier the beri before he could. 

Luffy came bounding over with ice-cream cone in hand. “Yum!” he said and took another lick of his ice-cream.

“Let’s go somewhere quiet,” Robin said.

Luffy’s mouth formed an O. “That’s right, Robin says—” He was cut short by a summoned hand covering his mouth. 

“Somewhere quiet it is, then. What does it matter to me? I don’t have ears. Yohoho!” Brook said. 

In the end, they decided the Sunny would be best. 

“So. What’s up, Robin?” Nami said; the crew was gathered in the galley, around the dining table.

“We’ve been cursed,” Robin said.

“Huh?” Usopp said.

“Remember the text engraved on the wall at the castle dining hall?”

“Yeah… Ancient scripture, right?”

Robin nodded. “It mentions a curse. I wasn’t certain until Luffy, Zoro, and I went to the shrine today; the shrine had a very detailed explanation of the curse.”

Usopp put up his hand, signalling Robin to stop. “Wait… I thought you couldn’t read it.”

“You underestimate Robin’s knowledge and foresight,” Sanji said. He placed a cigarette between his lips, flicked open his lighter, and lit it. “Obviously something about it seemed off, so she played ignorant.” He took a puff and slowly exhaled. “Right?”

“Yes,” Robin said.

“Explains why you wanted to go with Luffy and Zoro,” Nami said.

Franky leaned forward in his chair. “What’s the curse then?”

“It was hard to decipher at first; the phrasing of it was ambiguous due to the ancient vernacular used. It was almost like a riddle. I was lucky enough to receive this information pamphlet from Serena,” Robin withdrew a piece of paper from her pocket, and smoothed it out on the table. “The literal translation is, ‘Marry yourself either to the ocean or to the land, either free or bound. In your troth, taste water or taste blood. But know this choice snares you and may you never be freed of it.’”

Usopp crossed his arms. “What’s that meant to mean?”

“I wasn’t sure at first, but when I thought about something that was inscribed on the wall in the castle, it started to make sense.”

“What was on the wall then?”

“Friend first, stomach second, or reap the curse.”

Luffy frowned. “I don’t get it.”

Robin smiled. “From what I know of the language and now know of the island, my interpretation of the curse is, in simple terms, eat meat — of creatures that dwell on land — and you’re trapped here forever.”

Nami, Usopp, and Chopper cried, “We’ve been cursed!”

“We could be stuck here forever,” Robin said with a smile.

“Robin, don’t joke like that! This is serious,” Usopp said.

Luffy stood. “I don’t believe in curses. They’re stupid,” he said.

“There’s more, Luffy. You’ll want to hear this,” Robin said.

Usopp, Chopper, and Nami clung to one another. “More!?” they cried.

Luffy sat back down. “What else then?”

“This part isn’t so scary, at least not for you three,” she said, nodding at Usopp, Chopper, and Nami. “But there were hoofprints crossing the path in the forest. Remember, Luffy?”

“Oh yeah! You said there was more meat, right?”

Robin nodded. “King Novo lied about the meat shortage here. My guess is that he lives in fear of the curse. He does import meat from other islands, but has never eaten it himself, and cannot bring himself to personally kill any that live on this island. He only ever feeds it to those he wants to trap. In this case: Luffy.”

“Me?”

Zoro huffed. “Of course. That stupid King wants you to marry his daughter.”

Luffy laughed. “I’m not staying on this island!”

Nami tapped her fingers on the table. Her nails made a slight clacking noise. “What’s the plan then, Luffy?”

“We’re sticking to the original plan. We leave tomorrow, as soon as we’re done resupplying,” Luffy said.

“We’re not going to confront the King?” Brook asked.

Luffy shrugged. “He did give us a lot of meat.”

“To trap us!” Usopp said.

Luffy stretched his arms out. “Whatever happens, happens.” He stood up. “Let’s go. We’re done here.”

Everyone got to their feet and followed Luffy out of the galley.

The evening was uneventful. They had dinner in the castle, a bit later than they had the previous night, and Luffy didn’t even complain about the lack of meat. He was tempted to, given what they had found out, but the fish had quickly distracted him.

It was a little after midnight when the crew finally called it a night and, while Zoro prided himself on not being a lightweight when it came to alcohol, even he had his limits. He was the good type of tipsy, where everything was funny and the world was perfect. At one stage, Luffy lost sight of him when they headed to their room. Luffy turned around, though, and saw Zoro heading in the opposite direction. Luffy laughed and ran up to him, linking their arms together. There went his theory that drunk Zoro might have a better sense of direction than sober Zoro.

As they approached the bedroom door, Zoro leaned into Luffy. “You’re the best captain,” he said.

Luffy laughed and opened the door, following Zoro into the room. “I’m your only captain.”

Zoro let himself fall flat on the bed, limbs stretched out claiming it all. “The only captain I’ll ever want and need,” Zoro said.

Luffy changed out of the guest clothes Sanji had provided them. They were a bit ripped and dirty, thanks to the day’s events, but they could still be salvaged. He finished changing into the guest pyjamas. He ran his hands down them one last time, admiring how soft they were. 

He turned around and faced Zoro, who was openly looking at him. His cheeks were flushed and he wore an ever so slight smile. Luffy joined him on the bed.

“You’re drunk,” Luffy said, but there was no judgment in his tone. 

Zoro rested an arm behind his head and grabbed hold of Luffy’s hand with the other. He gently squeezed it. “Only slightly. Doesn’t make what I said untrue, though.”

Luffy leaned over Zoro and gazed into his eyes, searching. Zoro tilted his chin up, like he was challenging him. Luffy let go of Zoro’s hand and placed it on Zoro’s cheek. “You were first,” he said.

Zoro closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. “And I don’t regret a thing.”

“Good.” Luffy leaned down and placed a kiss, so soft and gentle, to Zoro’s lips. It was far better than their staged one; it was real. When Luffy pulled back, only by mere centimetres, he said, “Stay by my side.”

Zoro didn’t hesitate for a second. “Always.”

—

After breakfast the next morning, the crew split up into threes and went into town to resupply. Sanji, Brook, and Robin were on food; Chopper, Nami, and Zoro were on medical supplies; Franky, Usopp, and Luffy were on tools and materials.

“Is that everything?” Zoro asked as he lifted up a handful of bags in either hand; they had visited a lot of shops. Had Zoro had it his way, they would’ve been done after the first.

“Just about!” Chopper said, looking at his list. “I only need a few small things, but Nami and I can handle them if you want to take that stuff to the ship.”

“Okay. Will meet you back there.”

“Don’t get lost,” Nami said.

“Ha ha, real funny.”

Nami grinned.

Zoro tried his best to heed the advice, but unsurprisingly, he got lost. It was inevitable, really. He found himself down an empty alleyway. He turned around to retrace his steps when something smacked him right in the face. It wasn’t strong enough to budge him or drop his bags, though, so when his vision returned and he saw what it was, he was pissed.

“What the fuck?” he said, as he turned around on the spot. He was surrounded by five strangers, all looking ready for a fight. He couldn’t tell which one he’d collided with, but he was aware that none of them were strong enough to have a noticeable haki. 

When no one said anything, Zoro dropped his bags and smirked. “Don’t come crying to me later.”

The five attackers came rushing towards him. Zoro unsheathed his swords and dodged out of the way of the first person and drove the end of Shusui’s handle into the back of the person’s head. It sent the attacker stumbling over, taking another attacker with them. Zoro thrust his elbow backwards, hitting an attacker behind him right in the gut. He capitalised on the moment by slashing his sword through the air, creating enough air pressure to send the attacker flying backwards.

The final two attackers simultaneously leaped towards him. Zoro ducked under one set of fists and blocked the other attacker’s dagger with his sword. He managed to send the attacker flying back just by the force behind his sword alone. The final attacker stumbled backwards after seeing the rest of the group down and landed on their butt. The attacker desperately tried to back away from Zoro but Zoro held Shusui at their throat.

“What do you want?” Zoro asked. The other attackers came to grovel at his feet.

The attacker swallowed. “N-nothing,” he said, his eyes bulging as Zoro moved Shusui ever so closer. “Okay! I’ll tell you!”

“Make it quick,” Zoro said.

“K-king Novo… He wants Luffy to m-marry Princess Isa.”

Zoro frowned. “What?” But his eyes widened as realisation dawned on his face. They still believed he was Luffy’s partner. Well, it wasn’t a total lie, but Zoro found their relationship too complicated to adequately label. 

“Luffy’s reputation could i-improve the island’s economy,” the attacker said, but it sounded more like a suggestion.

Something didn’t sit right with Zoro. There had to be more to it than that. “Why is he so persistent?” When no one responded Zoro tilted Shisui, angling the sword closer.

“T-the Marines!” one attacker spoke up, while the others gasped. “They know you’re here and have promised double his bounty for capture.”

His brow furrowed, Zoro took a moment to process the information. If the Marines were offering double Luffy’s bounty then that explained a few things, like King Novo’s persistence. Trying to get rid of Zoro, or any of Luffy’s nakama, was the easiest way to get to Luffy, so of course they were after him. 

He looked down at the attackers and withdrew his sword. “I’ll let you go this time, but come near me again and I won’t be so kind.”

A chorus of “Yes!” and “Thank you!” resounded. They scrambled away as fast as mice and Zoro regretted not asking one of them for directions. He sighed and sheathed his swords. A quick inspection of the bags showed that nothing had broken, so he picked them up and headed in the direction he believed he came. 

It wasn’t until mid-afternoon when Zoro made it back to the ship. He was the last one back.

“Zoro!” Luffy yelled. He grabbed hold of the rail of the ship and flung himself down to the pier. “What took you so long?”

“Got lost,” Zoro said. Luffy nodded even though he had not paid the slightest bit of attention. He linked an arm around Zoro’s and launched his arm back up and around the Sunny’s railing. Zoro opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted as he and Luffy went flying through the air, thanks to Luffy’s rubber body, and came crashing down onto the deck of the Sunny. They landed flat on their faces.

“I think I’m broken,” Zoro said and slowly sat up. Luffy sprung up, unfazed in the slightest, laughing and patting him on the shoulder. “Not all of us can be thrown around like rubber!”

Luffy tilted his head. “I thought Zoro liked being thrown ar—“ he said, but was cut short by Zoro’s hand covering his mouth.

“Oh, what was that?” Sanji said as he approached the two of them.

“Nothing!” Zoro said, his cheeks red.

Sanji took a puff from his cigarette and stared down his nose at Zoro. “Explains a few things.”

Any embarrassment Zoro felt quickly evaporated. He got to his feet and went for Sanji’s collar, but he stopped short when he noticed a huge tentacle draped over the side railing of the Sunny.

Sanji raised an eyebrow and turned to see what had captured Zoro’s attention. Luffy stood up next to them both.

“Heheh. What do you think?” Luffy asked, hands on his hips.

“Do I even want to know?” Zoro said.

“It’s a parting gift for the island!” Luffy said, like it was the greatest thing in existence. Nami called for Luffy. He left Sanji and Zoro to join her.

Zoro approached the tentacle. He leaned over the railing and his brows shot up. The huge tentacle was still attached to a giant squid that floated next to the ship. Zoro poked the tentacle. It moved, despite the harpoon driven through its head.

“It’s dead,” Sanji said. 

Zoro poked it again but then looked to Sanji as footsteps sounded along the pier. He shook his head. “Forget this. We need to get out of here.”

Sanji took a puff from his cigarette. “Why the rush?”

“The Marines know we’re here,” Zoro said in hushed tones. The footsteps drew closer.

Sanji’s eyes widened for a fraction of the second, but before he could respond a familiar voice filled the air. “Straw Hat Luffy, must you and your crew leave so soon?”

Luffy ran back to the side of the ship and looked down at the pier. King Novo stood, dressed in the same velvet red robe he wore upon meeting them. Beads of sweat ran down his forehead — Luffy wondered if he was overheating. Beside him stood his daughter, more appropriately dressed in a modest orange summer dress that went just past her knees.

Luffy grinned. “Yep!”

“Luffy, come back here! It’s still playing up,” Nami said, her voice unusual with its tone of uncertainty.

Robin stood, placing the local Novon newspaper she had acquired aside. It hadn’t even been published recently; most likely it had gone out of print due to the lack of interest and visitors. She tucked a strand of hair behind her hair. 

“What’s the problem, Nami?” Robin said.

Nami frowned and gave her log pose two taps. “The log pose is playing up. It’s been fine until now.”

Usopp paused his tinkering — he was making Chopper a hoof-proof slingshot — and looked across at Nami. His eyes were wide and his face pale. “It’s the curse!” He went ignored by everyone except Chopper who shared his horrified expression.

“We’re going to be trapped on this island forever!” Chopper cried.

“Not helping,” Nami said.

“They raise a good point, though,” Robin said. 

Nami gaped. “Huh?”

“You ate meat, right?” Robin said. Nami nodded. “I didn’t. Just a theory, but perhaps it would work on my wrist.”

Nami’s eyes lit up. “Good idea!” She unstrapped the log pose from her wrist. Robin held out her wrist and Nami fastened it on her.

“Is there a problem?” King Novo called from below. 

Zoro walked out of the shade and into King Novo’s view. “None at all,” he said unable to keep the smirk off his face. All the colour drained from King Novo’s face. 

”Eh? Are you okay? You look sick,” Luffy called out as he joined Zoro.

“He’s fine,” Zoro said and folded his arms. “He’s just happy to see me.” 

“As if,” Nami said offhandedly. A grin emerged on her face, though, as she watched the log pose re-calibrate on Robin’s wrist. “It works!” she said, high-fiving Robin. 

Chopper and Usopp cheered. “We’re not trapped!”

Nami counted numbers on the ship; everyone was on board. “Luffy. Ready to go?”

“Yup!” Luffy said. He turned away from King Novo. 

“Wait! You cannot go yet!” King Novo said. His eyes darted around. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Luffy.

“Oh! He’s right. We need to give them the squid!” Luffy said and approached the large tentacle, giving it a friendly pat. 

Chopper changed form and grabbed hold of the cable the harpoon was attached to. “On it!” He pulled the cable behind him as he walked to the front of the ship. The tentacle fell off the side railing and the squid was dragged through the water. Chopper jumped down onto the pier and pulled the squid up. To his surprise, it wasn’t as heavy as it looked. He dumped it on the pier and wiped his hands together. “There we go,” he said and jumped back on board the ship.

“That’s more than he deserves,” Zoro said. “But with men so weak maybe this will do them some good.”

“My men are not weak!” King Novo said, fists clenched. 

Zoro raised an eyebrow, challenging. “Well, they didn’t leave a scratch on me.”

Luffy frowned. “Why would they?”

Zoro hummed. “I wonder. Ask him.”

King Novo’s eyes darted from side to side and a few more beads of sweat rolled down his face. All eyes were on him, including Princess Isa’s. After a long moment, he glared directly at Zoro. “You were meant to die!”

Princess Isa gasped while the crew did a double take. “Wait, what?” Nami said.

Unfazed, King Novo didn’t look away from Zoro. “Those were my best men! What did you do to them?”

Luffy raised his hand, indicating to stop, and everyone in the crew stopped what they were doing and went quiet. Luffy stared directly at King Novo. “You sent men after my nakama?” There was no trace of humour in his voice. King Novo flinched but remained silent. 

Princess Isa turned to face her father. “Why would you do such a thing!” she said.

“I did it for the sake of the island. For you,” King Novo pleaded. He looked up at Luffy. “But now I see I am going to have to go for plan B.”

Nami came to stand next to Luffy and Zoro. “Nuh-uh. I don’t think so. We know all about your ‘curse’,” she said, hands on her hips.

King Novo’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second. He smirked. “Never matter. I will personally trap you on this island forever!” 

He pushed his daughter back and spread his feet apart. “Witness the power of my devil fruit!” he said, raising his arms. The ground began to shake and cannons slowly emerged, lining the dock, and aimed at the Sunny. 

The crew took up defensive positions. “What kind of devil fruit is that?” Sanji asked.

“Let me show you.” With a click of King Novo’s fingers, the cannons fired. Several cannonballs shot out lightning-fast. Luffy reacted instinctively; he jumped in front of the ship and expanded his belly. The cannonballs landed right in the middle of his rubber stomach. Luffy deflected them easily.

King Novo’s eyes lit up. “Impressive, Straw Hat! But can you deflect this!” He launched two more projectiles from his cannons, only they were spiked. 

“I’ve got ‘em!” Usopp called. He had retreated to the crow’s nest, equipped with his slingshot. Without missing a beat, Usopp aimed and shot two Pop Greens at the spiked projectiles. Two large carnivorous plants, akin to Venus fly-traps, sprouted and greedily devoured the spikes.

“Nice one, Usopp!” Luffy yelled. Usopp grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

King Novo was unfazed by their deflections. He fired a series of cannonballs, all aimed along the ship. Nami summoned a serious gust of wind and blew them away before they could make impact.

Princess Isa grabbed hold of her father’s shoulder. “Father! You must stop this! Your obsession with weapons has gone too far!” But King Novo merely shrugged out of her hold and fired more cannonballs at the ship. A crowd started to gather on the dock, well behind the cannons. 

“Stay out of this, Isa!” King Novo said. The crazed look in his eyes was still there; he was a man on a mission. More spiked projectiles flew through the air towards the ship. Franky blasted them away with ease. 

“Father, please stop,” Princess Isa said, tears in her eyes.

“You’d be wise to listen to her,” Sanji said before kicking through the air, sending a gust of wind to repel an incoming cannonball. 

Luffy frowned. “Give up, old man.”

King Novo didn’t seem to care, though. He continued with his attack.

“That’s it,” Luffy said. His hands shot out and gripped hold old King Novo’s shoulders. He jumped onto the railing and allowed himself to be pulled in by his stretched rubber arms. King Novo’s eyes went wide but he merely grinned and continued his attacks.

Luffy collided into King Novo; the force behind him was too great to withstand. King Novo landed on his butt with Luffy on top of him. Luffy sprung up but King Novo was holding onto his wrist. 

“Luffy!” Robin yelled, alarm in her voice. Luffy turned to her, but it proved unwise as King Novo had withdrawn a dagger from his ankle. He drove it towards Luffy’s side and was mere centimetres away when a hand stopped him. Princess Isa had hold of her father’s wrist. Luffy shook free of the King’s hold and stepped away.

“Father, stop this madness!” she said.

“You do not understand!” he said.

She narrowed her eyes and tightened her grip on her father’s wrist until he dropped the dagger. “I am not a child and I do understand. But what you are doing is wrong. Let them go.” 

The crazed look in his eyes started to fade. “B-but the island.”

“The island will be okay.” Her calm voice belied the anger in her fist.

King Novo dropped to his knees and let his head fall. “Please forgive me, Isa. I have brought shame upon our name.”

Princess Isa kneeled down next to her father. “It’s okay. Remember what mother would say?” King Novo let out a sob but said nothing. She smiled and tilted her father’s head up. “Together we can overcome anything.” King Novo devolved into a sobbing mess.

“I’m going to leave this island, father, and I will find help,” she said.

King Novo’s eyes widened. “You cannot! The curse has trapped you here.”

Luffy huffed and stretched his arms out. “Curses won’t stop any of us.” 

Murmurs could be heard from the crowd that had gathered.

Princess Isa raised an eyebrow. “I don’t follow. What curse are you talking about, father?”

When he didn’t respond, Princess Isa’s eyes widened. “The meat curse? You’re joking, right?” She rolled her eyes. “You and the elders are the only ones who believe that old curse.”

“The villagers believe it, too. They only eat food of the sea and of the grass,” King Novo said.

“The villagers do not get offered the chance to eat anything else. You hide all the animals of this land away in private enclosures!”

There was an audible gasp from the crowd of onlookers. They could be heard mumbling questions. “What’s all this about?” and “The curse isn’t real?” and “The King hides animals?”

“You know exactly why I have to do that, Isa.”

“What’s he talking about?” one onlooker shouted.

Princess Isa stood up and faced the locals. She glanced down at her father. “It’s about time they knew the truth.” King Novo gave a subtle nod before he cast his eyes down but didn’t move to get up. 

Princess Isa cleared her throat. “I understand that a lot of you must be very confused right now; I do not blame you. My father… our King has made some unwise decisions and I can understand if your feelings towards him change after hearing this. But I think it is best you know.” She looked across at the Straw Hats. Nami smiled and nodded. Princess Isa took a deep breath and continued. “The King has kept livestock hidden away as a last resort for our economy after spending the island’s fortune on acquiring advanced weaponry and the metal-master devil fruit.”

There was a moment of silence but when it was evident that Princess Isa had no more to say cries of outrage broke out from the crowd, along with a collective “boo!” The locals started to rally.

“I think that’s our cue to leave,” Nami said. Franky nodded and aimed his robotic fist towards Luffy. It shot out fast and grabbed hold of Luffy’s ankle. Luffy looked down but didn’t have any time to process anything as the robotic hand around his ankle was reeled in; Luffy flailed as he was flown through the air with it. 

“Isa, will you be okay?” Robin asked.

Princess Isa nodded. “Go,” she said. She faced the oncoming crowd and whistled. A group of armed men stood guard in front of her.

Franky’s robotic fist let go of Luffy once he was over the railing and on the deck of the Sunny. He landed flat on his face but there was a grin on his face when he bounced back up. “Everybody ready?” he said.

“Aye, Captain,” the crew echoed. 

“Enjoy the squid!” Luffy called out. The giant squid remained lifeless on the pier. It distracted a handful of the locals from their protests as they poked at it cautiously.

“What is the meaning of this?” Princess Isa called out.

Luffy grinned. “A gift. Thank you for the food!”

“This is enough to feed the village ten times over!” said one of the locals.

“We’re going to have squid for days!” said another. 

Luffy smiled and turned to the crew. “Let’s go!”


End file.
